The dive
by Jaclyn Encizo1
Summary: Calista Black has been sent to see her aunt Edith, in England. How long she has no idea. To avoid conflict with her troubled brother. Why, she has no idea. She also has no idea how mixed up her life is gonna become.
1. The Start

Hey i'm Calista Black, Sister to Jacob Black and Daughter of Billy Black and Sarah Black. I do have two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca but It's been forever since I've seen them. They left after our mom died in a car crash. Our family was never the same after the tragedy. That was years ago.

What's happening right now, is Jacobs Long time crush, Bella Swan. She came to Forks about a couple months ago, Apparently she was dating some guy Jacob despised, Edmund I think, He left Bella and she was really depressed. I mean, Does a boyfriend really make you so depressed and you forget how to live, whatever, anyway she's been coming around the house alot. Jacob thinks she's coming onto him, but you don't just move on from a depression that fast. If it's as bad as I heard from her dad, Charlie, she needs a therapist.

Jacob and her went on a "date" at least thats what he said it was, but I heard she was taking other friends with her. Jacob needs to move on, it's obvious she's still hooked on this other guy.

Jacob has been really moody lately. So it's about he got out of the house, Hope he doesn't punch anyone.

The day after though was weird, Jacob was really angry, for no reason. I asked him for the remote, and he looked at me for a second and threw it on the couch next to me and stormed out of the house. I feel like they have been keeping thing from me, especially dad. Every time I try to find out what it is, Jake gets mad and storms out of the house towards to woods. My dad, Billy black, tries to hold everything together but it's not gonna work as long as there are secrets around. He says Jake is going through some tough stuff.

Yesterday my dad came up with the idea that I should go visit my aunt Tina. She just so happens to live in Scotland, SCOTLAND. Anywhere in the world, and she lives in a whole other country. Apparently she's been wanting to see me for the longest time, but never gets the chance. Or she just doesn't want to come back, but i'm supposed to go see her.

Then the next day he already has the plane ticket, It leaves in a week. Well that was fast. I had taken the little piece of paper, with a heavy heart. The week went by slow and depressing. All the goodbyes I has to do, and the look dad gave every time he looked at me, a look of heavy guilt and stress. I feared if I said something, It would just so bad. Saying goodbye was so hard, Jacob was nowhere to be seen when I boarded the plane.

Feeling crushed and kind of abandoned, as I sit in the plane with Leah, my best friend.

Leah has always been there for me, even when she was having trouble with her ex-fiance, Sam Uley. That guy has always scared me, mainly because of the rumours that he's the leader of some cult thing that took over all of Jacob's old friends. Me, Leah, and her brother Seth would always go down to the beach and swim and build sand castles all the time.

On the day she and Sam split, Seth and I had bought Ice cream, and movies, with the help of Sue Clearwater, Leah's and seth's mom, to cheer her up. Sue clearwater is super nice and practically a mother to me ever since mine and Jacobs mom died in a car crash. I miss her all the time, which makes me mad that my dad would send to the one place I wouldn't have anything to remind me of her, besides the necklace she gave me when I was little.

Plus my birthdays in a week, and I'll be turning 14. The first birthday that won't be spent with my dad and Jake.

"I can't believe you're going to Scotland," Leah suddenly says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I mean, You're turning thirteen in a week, why so soon," She continues, scoffing.

"I don't know why either, but what can i do what they say goes."

"You could argue back," she suggests.

"I just don't want to put anymore stress on dad," I say. "Besides, I don't wanna be near Jake anymore, he's been a real asshole lately."

"Can't argue there, Dudes got something stuck up his ass." She says.

Then we just sit in silence.

The flight took exactly 10 hours to get to Scotland. Leah and I fell asleep on the way there, and were woken up by the rustling of everyone getting up.

My legs felt wobbly getting up, I was wobbling while trying to walk. Leah was sniggering and watching me attempt to walk right.

"Shut up" Leah just shakes her head, chuckling and reaches up the get my luggage.


	2. Been Too Long

The airport was crowded and was difficult to get through. Everyone was bumping into each other and people tripped over peoples luggages. It was making me feel overwhelmed and overly irritated, I hate crowded places and this was overly stuffed.

After pushing through the crowd I finally spot a board in the air with my name on it. Walking closer I see my Aunt Edith, she doesn't look that different. Her wrinkles show her age more prominently now, and she now has a couple white strands in our signature black hair, and her face still remains as warm and soft as it's always been.

Spotting me and leah in the crowd, she puts the cardboard down and walks towards us with open arms. Dropping my bags, I walk right into her arms, Her hugs are still as welcome and comforting as I remember. Edith was everyone favorite back home and it was no wonder why, She was always open and honest, she was there if you needed her to be. She also helped Leah through her breakup with Sam with just a phone call.

"Ohhh it's been too long since i've seen you two," Her voice good to hear in person, and was just as honeyed and warm as it used to be.

"You've gotten so big, I can just Imagine how the others are, How old are you now?14, It has seriously been too long since I've seen you kids."

"13 actually, I turn 14 in a few days."

"Really, I'm gonna get onto your dad, sending you here a few days before your birthday, I know how hard it is the first time you move to new place, let alone a new country." She says, knowingly. She did do it first after all.

"Leah, dear how have you been, How is your parents, ohh, how's that brother of yours, not getting into too much trouble, I hope" She says looking to Leah, allowing me to get my stuff together.

"Mom and dad are fine, still going strong, and Seth is good when he isn't annoying me." She replies grinning.

Aunt Edith laughs, nodding along, "siblings, got to love them though."

Leah walks away to search for the bathrooms.

"So how is old Billy doing?"Edith asks

"Dad has been good, little stressed, Jacobs been a little moody lately," I notice a certain look pass through Ediths eyes, but it's too fast to decipher,"It's been getting to all of us, Dad wanted to sort it out without me in the way."

"I'm sure it's for the best, Your dad doesn't do anything without reason, remember that. You know he loves you" She says to me, pulling me into a reassuring side hug. Letting me know everything will turn out alright.

Leah comes back and we all follow Aunt Edith to her car. Being related to Jacob, has given me an interest in cars and I recognized the 140 Austin Maxis my aunt had. A cute and classic little car.


End file.
